


The Barden Boardsliders

by Pootin



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Everyone is mentioned, F/F, Humor, Reminiscing, Skateboarding, Skateboarding AU, This was just an excuse to make skate puns honestly, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin
Summary: Beca has been living in LA as a sponsored skateboarder for the past three years. She got signed as soon as she left Barden, and consequently all her friends, which means that she's having a very lonely birthday.But maybe a certain someone she's been thinking about a bit too much recently can change that.





	The Barden Boardsliders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick of revising so I wrote this instead.

Beca never thought that she’d end up in an internationally renowned all female skateboarding team. The Barden Boardsliders, as they had called themselves in college, had been through a lot together. From Fat Amy accidentally flashing Tony Hawk himself to winning the internationals and beating Das Skate Machine. They were the fun loving family that Beca never had, and they always would be.

It’s just that she was really busy nowadays. Like, _re_ _ally_ busy. So busy in fact that she oftentimes found herself lost on her free days. She wasn’t completely isolated, Beca had a solid group of friends in LA and she’d skype some of her former team members from time to time.

However, nothing compared to the adventures she had at Barden. Even if she was living it up in LA with all the independence she wanted and craved in college. She missed her friends. One person in particular.

She hadn’t talked to Chloe in two years.

She didn’t do it purposefully, ignore Chloe. They just both got busy and it eventually fizzled out, Beca was too awkward to reach out and say anything. She took the silence from the other end as a sign to not contact her.

It hurt a lot.

Chloe had been Beca’s closest friend, she’d even go as far as to say her best friend, not that she’d ever admit it.

Chloe barged into Beca’s life all sunshines and smiles, she brought with her an endless supply of positivity, love and support. She gained Beca’s trust quickly, and the brunette wondered how she had ever managed to survive before meeting her.

She’d been too much of a coward. Too afraid that the object of her affections wouldn’t reciprocate her feelings. She had been such a fucking coward that she just let the greatest person in her life slip through her fingers, and she didn’t even try to stop it.

Beca tries to restrain herself from social media stalking Chloe, she knows it’s unhealthy and she’d just spiral into never ending guilt. Not that Chloe ever updates her social media, she never saw a point in it. So Beca uses that as an excuse to not check constantly.

But she still does it sometimes, and it makes her feel like shit. So she doesn’t do it often.

Only sometimes.

She sits up reluctantly in her bed, deciding not to wallow in self pity. Especially not on her birthday of all days.

Not that she has anything planned. It’s another one of those aimless days that she’ll probably spend skyping a bunch of different people, replying to birthday messages and just editing videos for her channel.

She grabs her phone from under her pillow, types a quick tweet for her followers and makes a Facebook post on her page while she's at it.

 **@BecaMitchell** : Thanks for all the birthday tweets guys! Love and appreciate all of you rad dudes for supporting me xx

She then checks her private Facebook profile that only her close friends know of.

 **Amy** : Got in a fight with a dingo last night but survived to see your birthday. Still in homeland so will fly over next month, when my legs are less Z-shaped.

 **Stacie** : Happy b-day Becs!! Get out there and get some girl ;) in LA next week we are going to get SMASHED.

 **Jesse:** Happy birthday Becaw! You're the Harry to my Ron! The Holmes to my Watson! The Cher to my Dionne! Do you get any of these references?

 **Cynthia-Rose** : Happy Birthday captain, we totally need to have a Boardsliders reunion party!

 **Lilly** : Good things are coming your way, I paid the monk in the hills for good fortune.

 **Flo** : Happy birthday girl! Still in America, touch wood, so may swing by soon!

 **Jessica** : Hey Beca! It's Jessica not Ashley, have a happy birthday!

 **Ashley** :  Hey Beca! It's Ashley not Jessica, have a happy birthday!

 **Aubrey** : Happy birthday Mitchell. Hope you're still doing the stretches I taught you before any physical exercise.

 **Emily** : Happy Birthday Becs! Super duper sorry I'm so busy this week but can make LA next weekend! See you then x

 **Benji** : Happy birthday Beca :) !!! Maybe I could make Emily appear using my magic!!!

 **Emily >** @ **Benji** No.

 

 

Some of the comments are mildly concerning.

She hops out of bed, shivering a little at the cold air in her spacious room. Tries to ignore how much warmer it'd be with someone else in her life. Shaking that thought out of her head she goes to brush her teeth and satiate her growling stomach. She passes by her computer which still has an unfinished edit on it from the night before.

She trails her hand over her beloved mixing equipment, the third most important thing in her life. Second was skateboarding, obviously. First was, well.

She makes her own music for her videos, the same thing she did for the Boardsliders, albeit a bit better now.

It's funny how the small sliders on the mixing board are called just that, boardsliders. 

Beca gets changed quickly, pulls on a beanie, grabs her Dusters cruiser and turns on her camera for another daily vlog.

“Hi guys! The regular watchers of my channel will know that it’s my birthday today, I don’t really have anything planned so it’ll just be another lazy kind of day, let’s go!”

She sets off with a sandwich in her hands and plenty of time to think.

* * *

Beca eyes the blonde girl warily. She studies her souped up Revive deck with sabre trucks, spitfire wheels and hot pink rails. Its either been setup recently or they aren't as hard as they say they are judging by the lack of scratches.

"Rails?"

"Well we aren't called the Barden Boardsliders for _nothing_." Aubrey says haughtily, rolling her eyes. 

"We've got a space set up with rails, ramps and pipes on campus, specifically for our club, it's been around for years. Our speciality is grinding after all!" Chloe winks not so innocently and Beca tries to ignore it.

"Yeah, I don't know about that. I'm not a group type of girl, catch ya later."

She walks past Fat Amy doing an inhumane amount of nollie shuvits, oblivious to Chloe's lingering look.

* * *

Beca allows herself a small smile at the distant memory that plays over and over in her head. The first time she she met Aubrey and Chloe. The meeting that, not be cheesy and lame or anything, literally changed her life.

She weaves in and out of the crowds expertly, focusing on the pumping bass coming out of her headphones. She can’t help but get lost in her memories, get hung up on the past and the ups and downs it held.

She remembers the first win against the Treflipmakers, somehow a worse name than the Barden Boardsliders, and the sweet rush of pure joy she felt at beating them. It was exhilarating and it made her feel alive. It made her feel like she was good at skateboarding.

It made her feel the same way Chloe did every time she looked at her.

No doubt about it Beca was, and still is, in love with Chloe. 

Not even the hundreds of interviews and magazine covers and endorsements made her feel the same joy that Chloe made her feel, not even close. Maybe Beca _is_ just trying to fill the space that she left in her heart with other things. Maybe she isn't, maybe she doesn't give a fuck.

Beca gives a fuck.

She misses the thrills of midnight games of skate in the grimy, abandoned campus pool, the competitions, the messing-around-with-friends-doing-dumb-tricks days. 

* * *

 “So you _can_ skate!” Chloe squeals, clapping her hands together excitedly.

“Jesus fuck dude, don’t creep up on me like that!”

“How high does your ollie go.”

“Um, _excuse_ me? Why are you asking me this.”

“Listen you HAVE to audition for the Boardsliders.”

“Wait, what? How did you even find me?”

“Just followed the sounds of swearing, it's not that hard when you're standing around in an empty parking lot at 9pm.”

“So you _were_ stalking me, right.”

“Not stalking, I swear.”

Beca eyes the other girl suspiciously, not really sure what to say or do. She just stares back into those sparkling blue eyes and tries to ignore the way Chloe's biting her bottom lip.

“That was a pretty clean 720 kickflip.”

“Thanks, I’m still working on it though.” Beca gives a half smile. Chloe’s eyes light up impossibly brightly and her grin gets even bigger.

“Can you show me it again?”

“I don’t know man, I kind of like have to go like, right now.”

“Oh come on! Look I’ll do it, then you can follow.”

“What is this, a game of skate?”

“It can if you want it to be.” Chloe smirks.

“Oh it is _on_.”

* * *

She pushes open the door, seeking reprieve from the early November air in her favourite coffee shop, the best coffee shop in all of LA, in Beca's humble opinion.

It's surprisingly busy, mostly to do with the change in weather. The shop isn't exactly crowded, it's just generally quite a small shop, and Beca isn't used to the crowd. Pumpkin spice lattes are already being sold and the atmosphere is calm, quiet conversations taking place.

Autumn leaves are scattered around the usually bare concrete walls of the shop, all illuminated in a soft orange glow that calms the endless chatter in her mind. She walks up to the barista, giving him a friendly smile.

"What's up Becs. Heard it was  _someone's_ birthday today?" He says quirking up an eyebrow.

"Morning Luke, yep that's me, Birthday girls Beca."

"Well happy birthday my small friend, how about a free coffee? On the house."

She ignores the comment about her height, "That'd be great dude, thanks."

"No worries man." He winks at her and Beca rolls her eyes jokingly.

He already knows her order since she's a regular, so she leaves the blond to get on with his work, there's already a pretty long line forming.

She flops down onto a nearby chair, scrolling through her phone, replying to some more messages. It's not long before two young girls ask Beca for a picture, clutching their boards and trying not to look awkward. She's still not used to this people wanting pictures things, but she's glad she can inspire others. They talk for a while and Beca's so caught up in their conversation that she nearly misses her call.

"Oh, that's me, I'll see you guys around." With a quick fistbump she stands up and walks briskly over to the counter.

"Thanks again dude." She says flashing him a quick smile.

"Welcome, have a good birthday. Chloe!" He continues on with his job.

She can't help but smirk to herself, hearing that name on a day that she couldn't stop thinking about.

She turns around, latte firmly in her hand. She nearly bumps into someone and looks up to say sorry. She can feel her hand lose grip on her drink as she stares back into the sky blue eyes of Chloe effing Beale.

All at once, fifty theories fly around Beca's crowded mind.

_Oh God, why is she here. Oh God, maybe she's here for me? No she couldn't be. What if she's terminally ill? I'm such a terrible friend oh my God she must hate me and is here to tell me she hates me. No the opposite, she's getting married and is here to invite me to the wedding, what if she's pregnant, what if she wants me to be the child's **godmother**. Would I be able to handle that, I'll die alone watching her live happily ever after, I ca-_

"C-Chloe?" She snaps out of it long enough to address her.

The woman in question heaves her chest and breathes out audibly.

"Beca." She grins, and it all comes rushing back.

* * *

"Hey, I need to tell you something. Important."

"What is it Becs?"

Chloe turns around, smiling as usual.

"Uh after graduation I'm moving to LA to work as a full time skateboarder cause I was doing this skateboarding thing on the side that I didn't want to tell anyone about but here I am telling you about it so yeah." She lets it all out at once.

There's far too long of a pause between them. The empty hall is deafeningly silent.

"T-that's amazing! That's a fantastic opportunity, this what you've always wanted. I'm so proud of you!" Her smile wavers for a second.

She pulls the shorter girl into a hug, and Beca knows Chloe's glad for her. Of course she is. The other girl was far too kind to be bitter, but there's a tinge of sadness to her voice, an edge to her words that make them wobble. There's so much Beca wants to say to her.

_You don't have to be okay._

_You can be angry._

_You can despise me._

_You can pull me into your arms and tell me you don't want me to go, never let go of me, keep me in your arms forever._

But she's bad with words, and feelings.

And Chloe's already said goodnight.

And Chloe's walking away, quickly.

And Beca can't move.

* * *

They're sat in a booth at the back of the shop now. It's more private and the rush of people has died down so it's quieter. Too quiet.

Beca twiddles her thumbs, her fingerless gloves with cats on the tips are off. She looks up to find Chloe staring at her intently, worrying her lip.

She tries not to blush. Tries not to look at her lips too much. She hates it when she bites her lip like that.

(Beca loves it)

She barely registers warm hands over her own due to how hard she's concentrating on looking at anything but the redheads face.

“Listen Beca, I’m sorry." 

Beca knits her eyebrows together, a look of confusion on her face.

“What? Why are you sorry, you don't have anything to apologise for.”

“I'm sorry for being here, getting in your way. I know you’re busy and going onto better and bigger things and just generally being an amazing perso-”

“No, Chloe listen I’m the one who should be sorry, _I_ should’ve stayed in touch, I-I shouldn't have been such a terrible friend.” Shit. Beca can feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She was getting far too emotional already this early in the morning. 

"I thought you hated me for leaving you, that's why you never called or anything." The words are all spilling out of her mouth and she can't seem to stop.

" _Hate_ you? How could I ever hate you, I-I fucking _love_ you." Chloe's hands have tightened around Beca's, "Beca I've liked you ever since the activities fair, ever since that night we spent in the parking lot just, hanging out. I miss it all. I miss you so much. I'm so sorry I never called or anything I didn't want to be annoying and hold you back."

The gears in Beca's head rotate slowly, trying to catch up with Chloe's words.

"You, y-you _love_ me?" Beca's eyes are wide open, her mouths slightly open, and yep it is definitely too early for all of this. 

Chloe has a panicked expression on her face, she's let too much out into the open. She's stuttering, trying to backpedal and think up excuses.

But before she has the chance to get up and run out of Beca's life _again_ , the brunette's out of her seat and sliding into Chloe's and pulling her into the kiss she's been waiting for for _years_. Chloe's stunned for a few seconds, but kisses back just as hard, because fuck if this is a dream then she's going to take full advantage of it. 

But it's not a dream, and Beca's leaning her forehead against hers and whispering "I love you too, idiot." back at her whilst gently clasping her cheek.

Beca's whole body is on fire and honestly she doesn't know how she just did that, but she's never felt happier. Chloe's hands have tangled themselves into Beca's hair and guide her back into another kiss. They bask in the afterglow, finally comfortable in the silence that settles.

"So, where _have_ you been, what've you been doing?" Beca speaks after a few minutes.

"Well, I decided to do some soul searching. Went travelling for a bit, until Aubrey kicked my ass into gear, and convinced me to see you."

"This is the only time I'll ever thank Aubrey for making one of us do something."

Chloe lets out a giggle at that and Beca doesn't stop the smile that spreads over her face.

"Oh my God! I almost forgot, happy birthday Becs!" She pulls out a small immaculately wrapped box covered in cartoon skateboards.

"You got me a present? You didn't have to do that." Beca mutters, pulling at her ear feeling self conscious.

"I _wanted_ to give you a present! Come on open it now! Open it!" Chloe's sort of half shouting now and and clutching her hands together, giving Beca her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine calm down, I will."

She takes the small package and opens it slowly, trying not to rip the paper. Inside it is a navy blue ring box, Beca lifts up the case to find a simple metal ring with 'Barden Boardsliders' engraved on the outside. She's really trying to fight the tears now.

"W-wow. Proposing already Chlo? At least take me out first." 

Chloe coughs on her coffee.

"It is _not_ a proposal Mitchell. It's made from all of the girls' old skateboard trucks, the ones we had in college. A friend of mine helped, it took a while since everyone's all over the world, but I thought it'd be nice. For you to have something from all of us." Chloe's worried since Beca hasn't replied or made a comment about how cheesy the gesture is,"Uh, do you like it?"

"Dude. That is so fucking awesome. I love it, I love all of you guys, I love you." Beca chokes out.

She wraps her arms around Chloe's waist and leans her head on her shoulder. 

"By the way, how long are you gonna be in LA for?"

“I kind of didn’t think beyond this, heh. Just sorta, y'know, jumped on a plane.” She replies sheepishly.

“God you dork, _obviously_ you can stay the night at my place. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me. We can stay up all night talking about stuff, better than making a scene in public.”

"Up all night, huh?" Chloe winks, back to her usual self, and Beca goes as red as her hair.

“Seriously though. Thank you, so so much.” Chloe gently grabs Beca’s hands in hers again, nothing but affection radiating off her.

“No, thank _you_.”

“For what?” Chloe asks, puzzled.

“For everything, Beale. Everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> America has 100x more smooth roads and parks than Britain, I live in Bumpy Road Hell. Sorry I'm not working on my other fic, I needed to do something new. This got a bit out of hand lol.
> 
> Back to revision :,(


End file.
